Talk:Accuracy
So is it just me, or is this buff kind of ridiculous? Just started Awakenings, and respecced Nathaniel a bit. With Accuracy off, he's on 91 attack and 34.8 damage. With Accuracy activated, he's on 137 Attack and doing 80.8 damage. The hell. That's an insane boost. Zakrael 04:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Accuracy is insanely powerful. A level ~30 rogue archer full dex build (with str to 14 to exploit the +10 from the Legionnaire Scout) can reach a 93.20% ranged crit chance, which I reckon is the maximum since it stopped increasing further as a I invested Dexterity points. --Clippy fartman (talk) 16:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Potential bug? The tooltip of the ability mentions that the upkeep is 60 stamina, yet when I turn it on and hover over my character's portrait, the reserved stamina goes up by 110. Might be a display issue or something, de-activating it and re-activating it fixed the issue.-- (talk) 21:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I think I figured out what was going on. If you use the tweak in the Dragon Age rules fixpack to automatically apply buffs to summoned creatures, the mod will do so, but it will also re-apply the fatigue penalties to your character as well.-- (talk) 22:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Attack and Dmg bonus to ranged only? I'm running out of talents to choose for my DW rogue, and was wondering if the buffs to attack and damage from Accuracy would apply to melee as well? I'm guessing they would... Lulzes (talk) 23:02, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, it only works with a bow equipped :sadface: Lulzes (talk) 23:07, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Juggling between Dexterity and Cunning One issue I've struggled with is with Accuracy being so overwhelmingly powerful, it really cheapens the effect of high cunning on an archer rogue. The thing is, Song of Courage helps out party members a lot, specifically with the critical hit chance, and thus investing some points into cunning seems worthwhile. Anyone manage to find a happy compromise here? (talk) 21:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, you cannot have it all at once. Archery in DA:O and Awakening is fundamentally different. In the base game Archer is basically a weak support class. The only way to make it work is to stack as many buffs as possible (Song of Courage, Stone Aura, Rally, Heroic offense - all you have at the same time + equipment bonuses). If you're going to buff your party yourself as well, you mostly have to get the Bard specialization and invest in Cunning (+ Lethality so that it would affect the bow damage along with the Dex). That way you're building a glass cannon which is barely viable without full party support. And DPS is still not as good as with the other classes (e.g. DW Rogue). On the other hand, Awakening gives you this massively overpowered talent that makes Dex the priority. The optimal setup for this game is not exactly compatible with buffing your party effectively (partly because you'll need all that stamina for directly damaging / defensive abilities and sustainables), so you might want to give the Bard spec and more Cun to some other Rogue. Or just don't bother and use your non-Rogue teammates for the group buffs, or go solo - in this game it's actually very viable for any class, without too much trickery. The good thing is that with 90+ Dex (without equipment) you are almost unhittable, whilst a Cunning-based character is a glass cannon. --Paul 987 (talk) 21:42, January 19, 2016 (UTC)